


Déjà vu day

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Déjà vu day

Today is not a dry day  
After last night's storm of rain  
It's all a dull grey washout  
Under Tupperware again

And there's litter in the gutter  
And some children in the street  
It's a deja vu day   
With the same old tar beneath our feet

And the buses come a-splashing  
And the baby cries next door  
And I pray for sun because   
I just can't take it anymore

It's hard to have a care  
When the city is subdued  
But like the rest, we'll carry on  
And no doubt make it through

And the sirens in the distance  
Sound tired and underpaid  
And I'm going round in circles  
And I wish that I had stayed

So today is not a dry day  
And I fear that you are right  
Better dark than cold grey light   
To see what's left inside

And I recognise this weather   
As the dreary truth of all   
And umbrellas bloom their blackest flowers   
And rain begins to fall


End file.
